edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of the Ancients
Shadow of the Ancients is a prelude to season four of Star Wars: Force and Destiny. Featuring the original main player characters of the campaign, the Heroes of Khalis journey back into the badlands only to encounter Darth Nox once more, this time rising from the grave. Publisher's Summary After securing victory with the Burning Blades, a former enemy of the Heroes of Khalis, they find themselves on a mission for their old enemies only to manipulated by the ancient Sith Emperor of Darth Nox, who sees to resurrect himself once more. Shadow of the Ancients'' provides a mysterious and curious opening to the coming campaign of Force and Destiny, Season Four - Dawning of War. Shadow of the Ancients will provide an experience that will influence all future seasons of Star Wars: Force and Destiny while simultaneously providing an opening experience for new roleplayers alike.'' The Story Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny SHADOW OF THE ANCIENTS It is a new era of war! Over a millennia of peace has ended, sparking a new war that rages across the galaxy. On the edges of the galaxy, SEPARATIST spies attempt to seize control of rare hyperfuels, causing much struggle on the OUTER RIM. On the small colony world ROALIA, the REPUBLIC has dispatched three young JEDI to combat the rise of confederacy on the edges of known space.... Opening Scene: The screen pans downward to show a YT-1300 freighter as it zooms past, pursued by three Vulture droids. “Are you ever going to shoot back?!” Cara yells as he punches Chalkurra in the shoulder. “Can you boost weapon power?” Chalkurra gives a soft roar as the ship rocks from blaster fire. “Shields got that one!” A voice comes over the system comms. “Nice one Ghaa! Just try to keep those shields running!” “Look guy, I don’t think this is normal for ships.” “Statement: Manipulating the shields has somehow managed to keep the ship from being destroyed, master.” The Shadow’s Scepter rolls over as the dorsal cannon fires and hits one of the vultures, exploding it in a fireball. “Ha, got ya!” Valo yells. “Well, if Cara wouldn’t mind stabilizing the ship, I could hit one of these things!” Heyvis yells into the headpiece. “Wanna try this Heyvis?” There’s silence across the comm. “Didn’t think so!” “HEY! HEY! HEY! YOU’RE THROWING MY BUSHWEED AROUND!” Big Doc stumbles into Ghaa. “Hey! Hey! Hey! You’re getting your disgusting body on me!” Ghaa smirks as he continues to try to manipulate the shields. “Just... get those last two Vultures before we stop at the enclave!” Synopsis: After barely escaping the two remaining Vultures, Ghaa, Valo, and Heyvis spoke with Draag about a mission. Meeting with their two contacts, WAC A4-6 and Hondo Ohnaka, they were informed that there was a crashed vessel in the Badlands on Roalia. They made their way into the Badlands, finding it was not the same environment they remembered it being. Walking into the Tomb, they found that two doors and hallways from before were missing. They walked further into the tomb, finding the Throne Room of Dark Nox. Speaking with Nox's spirit, they denied joining him. Nox grew angry, using Force Lightning on them and putting them into a vision. Nox showed them the world of his humble beginnings, Dromund Kaas. He then gave them a vision, showing them a man in a full suit, helmeted, activating a red Cross Guard Lightsaber (Kylo Ren). Fighting him, they vanquished the villain, then returning to the tomb. Ghaa, afraid for his life, ran out onto the mesa to find Droxe standing there, waiting for him. Dueling Droxe and defeating him, Valo, Heyvis, and Ghaa chased after Droxe to notice he had escaped. The vision ended, showing the Badlands entry they were at before. Ghaa, running to his contacts, ran into them and informed them they found the cargo. They received their share, returning to the enclave. However, Nox, speaking to his apprentice, had resurrected his body, wearing his famous helmet once again, dawning a new enemy on the young Jedi...Category:Force and Destiny Category:Games Category:Shadow of the Ancients